


Close your eyes and take a chance

by MsPeppernose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, novelty underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: Five times Bucky tried to convince Steve to wear Captain America underwear and one time he didn't have to.





	Close your eyes and take a chance

1.

“That’s awesome,” Bucky says, almost to himself. He’s on his laptop, curled up in the corner seat of the sofa. Steve’s sitting in an armchair opposite trying to make it through reading a mission report. It’s boring as hell, and Bucky laughing at shit on the internet is more entertaining.

They’re in the Avengers lounge. Natasha is curled up with a book, and Clint is pottering around. Sam enters the room just as Bucky laughs to himself again.

“What’s he looking at?” Sam asks Steve.

“No idea. But he’s been like that for a half hour. Must be good.”

“I’m just shooting the shit on the internet,” Bucky says. “I started off internet shopping, but now I’ve found all this amazing Avengers merchandise. Did you know this stuff existed?”

Steve nods. Of course they know about it. 

“You can get pretty much everything with you guys all over them. There’s these little dolls-”

“Action figures,” Clint corrects.

“Action figures. Whatever,” Bucky continues. “You can get everything. Even underwear.” Bucky looks right at Steve when he says the last part, and Steve knows that look on Bucky’s face so well.

“Underwear?” Steve asks, knowing he’s falling right into Bucky’s well-laid trap. As much as Steve knows about the extensive line of Avengers merch that has shown up over the years, he’s never paid particular attention to it. If Bucky’s interest at piqued at _underwear_ then it must be good.

“Yeah. Captain America underpants. Ironman and Hulk too, though they’re not as interesting to me,” Bucky says, and the leer in his voice is so subtle that Steve is probably the one one who picks up on it.

“Let me see,” Sam says, and in a flash he’s over to share the laptop with Bucky, Bucky leaning out of the way so that Sam can get a decent view.

“Pfft,” Sam scoffs. “No Falcon merch.”

“No Hawkeye either, I’ll bet,” Clint says from the sofa.

“Just Captain America underoos,” Sam repeats. “Who the hell wants Cap’s face on their crotch anyway?”

Steve can see the instant regret on Sam’s face when Bucky starts snickering.

“Bucky,” Steve warns. But as ever, Bucky never listens to warnings, and if anything they encourage him to do the opposite.

“What, babe? I’m just answering the question. Sam asked who would want your face in their crotch. I’m just being honest.”

“Get a room, you two,” Natasha throws from her spot on the other end of the couch. 

“We have one,” Bucky says, the leer less than subtle this time.

“Bucky,” Steve warns again. He knows he’s blushing. And it’s so stupid, because it’s not as if he and Bucky are a secret, it’s just that Bucky is a little more liberal with the details he shares about their relationship.

“C’mon. I’m just kidding around. I’m ordering these, by the way.”

“You are not!”

“Why?”

“Why would you want to wear them?” Steve asks, finally putting down his document because he’s read the same sentence fifteen times without taking any of it in.

There’s something in the way that Bucky looks at him that makes Steve think Bucky won’t be the one wearing them. 

“Fine,” Bucky says, and to anyone else that might sound like him conceding, but from the glint in Bucky’s eye, Steve knows it’s not the end of it.

 

*

2.

“C’mon, please.”

“No,” Steve says. He thinks he sounds resolute, but Bucky always has a way of getting around him. Bucky’s tucked in against his chest looking up at him with big blue eyes. He’s comfortable in bed, the blankets in a heap around them. Bucky brought up the underwear _thing_ again, and won’t let it go.

“But it would be so cute.”

“I’m not wearing novelty underwear because it would be cute. I thought you didn’t order it anyway.”

“That’s not the point. It’s hypothetical. _If_ we had some Captain America undies, would you wear them for me?”

“Bucky,” Steve says, and stops himself before he sounds annoyed because they rarely get a Sunday afternoon in bed together and he doesn’t want anything to spoil it. Bucky’s just playing around, he knows that it’s all just a bit of fun. “Would you wear Winter Soldier underwear?”

“There won’t be any. I won’t get cool merch.” He looks up at Steve again, big blue eyes dancing with mischief. “But sure, _in theory_ , if someone bothered to make shorts with my face on ‘em, I’d wear ‘em. For you.”

The subject gets dropped then as Bucky burrows further down in the bed and gets his head right on Steve’s chest, signalling quiet time - no more talking, only cuddling. Steve is sure it’s still not the end of it.

 

*  
3.

Steve has had the longest and most boring day he can remember. He’s spent the entire day in meetings with Fury and Hill and so many Government officials that his mind feels fuzzy with exhaustion. All he wants to do is put his feet up and snuggle with Bucky on the couch with some take-out and a bad movie.

When he lets himself into their apartment, Bucky is already flaked out on the sofa. He can’t see all of Bucky, just his shaggy hair and bare arm as he sticks his head around the side of the couch to greet Steve with a smile.

“How was your day, honey?” When Steve grunts a non-descript greeting in answer, Bucky says, “Rough day at the office?”

“Just long and boring.”

Steve takes off his jacket and heads to the kitchen to grab a drink. “You want anything?” he calls to the living room, but instead of answering, Bucky follows him to the kitchen.

Steve’s got his head in the fridge trying to decide exactly what to drink so he only glances at Bucky at first. Bucky’s wearing just his underwear, which is not an unusual occurrence. If Steve hadn’t had a ton of stupid meetings he may have lounged around in his boxers too.

He grabs a bottle of water and necks half of it before he turns to look at Bucky properly. Bucky’s just wearing underwear, but not his usual black or grey boxer-briefs. 

He’s wearing bright blue and pretty tight boxers that have a cartoon hero on them that bears an uncanny resemblance to Captain America.

Bucky looks damn good in them, even if the sight is a little strange. Steve laughs. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Bucky looks positively thrilled as he walks right over to Steve to plant a _Welcome Home_ kiss on his cheek. Steve reciprocates with a kiss to Bucky’s mouth that lingers for a second and a half too long. Coming home to Bucky practically naked is always a treat, but the Cap underwear has thrown him for six.

“But _why_ did you?” Steve asks.

Bucky shrugs. “Thought it would be fun.” He takes a step backwards and pulls at the thin waistband of the boxers. “I thought they looked okay. You don’t like ‘em? Don’t I look good?” He says it in a way that lets Steve know he already knows the answer.

“You know you look good, Bucky. It’s just a little odd seeing my face right there,” Steve says and touches his finger to his cartoon-self, right on Bucky’s hip. The cotton is brushed soft and it’s stretched over the jut of Bucky’s hipbone.

“Your face could be somewhere else,” Bucky drawls, and despite Steve’s tiredness he feels the magnetic pull as he leans in to kiss Bucky, slow and soft and so delicious.

Afterwards, when Bucky’s mouth has been all over Steve, when Steve’s hand has been inside Bucky’s silly underwear until Bucky sobbed out a breathless orgasm, they’re slumped on the kitchen floor.

“You know,” Bucky says, “I bought those boxers for you. I only tried them on to see if they’d fit. We’re kinda the same size.”

“I’m not wearing them, Bucky!”

Bucky has his doe-eyes on, big and impossibly blue. “Please! It’d be so c-”

“Cute. I know, Buck. Still no.” 

And with that Steve pulls himself off the kitchen floor and reaches his hand out to pull Bucky up too. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Bucky says, and drags Steve off to the shower to clean up.

 

*  
4.

And that’s how it starts. Over the next two weeks, Bucky wears various pairs Captain America underwear. There’s no pattern to his wearing of them, so each time, Steve is taken by surprise.

During a training match in the gym, Steve throws Bucky to the mat and Bucky rolls gracefully like a cat. While he’s tumbling, his shirt rides up, and Steve catches a glimpse of the red waistband of some pretty unusual underwear. 

“Bucky,” Steve says breathlessly, cautious to keep his tone light. “What underwear are you wearing?”

Bucky laughs throatily, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he says, but he doesn’t miss a beat, and goes right back to sparring. He gets two left hooks to Steve’s torso, and a jab that misses Steve’s jaw by millimeters. 

Steve takes a swing at Bucky, and Bucky dodges around it. He takes a step to the side, and Steve tries to get him in a headlock, and though he misses, he manages to get his arm around Bucky’s waist and holds him there, Bucky’s back to Steve’s chest. Bucky leans all the way back against Steve, and he’s not quite fighting Steve now; more like writhing against him as he squirms, and Steve is sure the amount of contact Bucky makes with his ass is not accidental.

“You wanna see my underwear?” Bucky asks, his voice sounding thick and low.

Steve manages a laugh, partly because he knows how often sparring matches with Bucky end up as fucking rather than training. It’s easy when they’re sweating and breathless to begin with, bodies loose and warm, with muscles straining. 

“Yeah. Show me,” Steve says.

Bucky wiggles his arm free of Steve’s grip, and he takes a second to caress Steve’s forearm before he reaches down to lift the hem of his shirt. Steve has to crane his neck over Bucky’s shoulder to look down, but it’s worth it. His sweat pants are low-riding - the kind that Steve loves him in - and sure enough, under those sweatpants is the waistband of another pair of Captain America boxer-briefs.

These ones are navy blue, and when Steve tugs down the sweatpants a little further he can see the familiar star-within-a-circle design that matches his shield. It’s placed strategically right over Bucky’s crotch.

“They got my shield on em,” Steve says. His voice sounds far breathier than it should, even for the middle of a work out.

“They sure do. You like ‘em?”

Bucky leans back against Steve again, the solid heat of his back, and the firm curve of his ass pressing in all the right places. 

“I do,” Steve says slowly, and then gives into the urge to touch Bucky’s stupid underwear. He releases his arm from Bucky’s middle and lets his hand travel down to the fire-engine red waistband. He stops when Bucky makes a tiny sounds at the back of his throat, and sees that Bucky’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Steve rubs his palm over the image of the shield, pushing down Bucky’s sweats in the process. Bucky’s half hard already, and though Steve can’t see properly, he’s sure the shield but be distorted by Bucky’s erection. He presses his hand down with a firm stroke, and Bucky’s tiny noise changes to a deep groan.

They’re the only ones in the gym right now, but anyone could walk in at any minute. They’ve almost been caught before - fucking half dressed at the back of the gym, rubbing off while wrestling each other on the gym mats, shared handjobs in a shower cubicle. Steve doesn’t want that today; he wants to spread Bucky out in those stupid shorts and enjoy their time together instead of a rushed session.

“Buck.”

“Mmm.”

“We should go back home for this.” And even if _home_ is just an elevator ride to the thirty-second floor of Avengers towers, Steve knows they will end up making out on the way, unable to keep their hands off each other.

“You’re a cruel man, Rogers,” Bucky says, and after another little wiggle of his ass against Steve’s own half-hard dick, he leans away. “Making me wait. Cruel.”

“You’ll live.” Steve looks at Bucky pulling up his sweats and fixing his shirt. Even putting his clothes _back on_ Bucky always looks gorgeous. “When you gonna stop wearing those underpants?”

The smirk in Bucky’s voice is delicious when he replies, “When you start wearin’ ‘em. Got ‘em for you, remember?”

Steve just laughs as Bucky takes his hand and pulls him toward the exit. Steve can’t wait to get his hands all over Bucky again, and he knows for sure this isn’t the end of the underwear.

 

*

5.

The next time Steve sees Bucky wearing them it’s when the whole team is suiting up for a mission. 

Steve knows his mind should be on the aliens that are attacking Los Angeles and not what Bucky is wearing under his suit, but when Bucky strips off his jeans - in front of the whole team - he’s wearing a pair of slim-fitting boxer-briefs; grey with a red trim and a picture of Captain America on his ass.

Steve wants to laugh, wants to smack Bucky across the back of the head, but he keeps his mouth shut and continues to pull his own suit on. 

Steve thinks that maybe no one else in the room will notice. If Bucky’s quick enough to pull on his black mission pants then no one will see his underwear and the subject won’t get brought up. But of course, Bucky spends too many second standing in only his boxers, and then Steve hears the sound of Sam laughing. Actually, it’s more like Sam choking on his tongue laughing.

“Dude. Really?”

“Dude, what?” Bucky asks indignantly. Steve tries to hide his blush as he wishes for death. It’s the only bad thing about sleeping with your best friend and co-worker; the rest of the team tend to get glimpses into their domestic life, and it’s not always what Steve would like to share.

Sam laughs again. “Dude. As in, you’ve got Captain America underwear. Is this a thing now?”

Bucky pulls on his leather mission pants, finally covering himself up. He grins at Sam. “You’re just jealous you don’t have a hot boyfriend that gets his face on underwear.”

Sam laughs in Bucky’s face, and Bucky just shrugs, completely uncaring about the whole thing. Steve feels a small wave of relief about that the subject looks like it might get dropped for now, though from the glint in Clint’s eye he knows he will never live this down.

Steve catches Bucky for a second before they board the Quinjet. He curls his hand around Bucky’s forearm to hold him back.

“Bucky! Really? With that underwear? For a mission?” Steve’s not annoyed, he’s just curious why Bucky won’t let his choice of undergarments slide.

“I didn’t know that aliens would attack today, now did I?” Steve makes a face at him even if Bucky is right. “And they’re just underwear. No big deal.” Bucky pulls him close, not close enough to be an embrace, because they try to keep physical affection away from missions, but close enough that Steve can see the individual hairs in Bucky’s three-day-old stubble. 

“I’ll stop wearing ‘em when you wear them for me,” Bucky says, and then with a sly grin he’s gone to take his place for the flight.

Considering this won’t be the end of it, Maybe Steve has to change his thinking.

*

+1

Steve feels really self conscious, and it’s stupid; he’s been naked with Bucky more times than he could ever count, and he’s worn a ridiculous Captain America suit _for work_. So it’s silly to feel like this when he’s sitting in the living room wearing just in his underwear.

His Captain America underwear.

He’s waiting for Bucky to come home, who has been out for the best part of the day. Bucky text a half hour ago to say he’s on his way and with a spark of bravery in his stomach, Steve decided it was now or never to put his little plan into action.

Considering that Bucky enjoyed surprising Steve by wearing the novelty underwear, Steve is turning the tables.

Nerves bubble in his stomach when he hears the sound of Bucky’s keys in the lock. It’s showtime.

He tries to arrange himself into an attractive shape as he hears Bucky dump his jacket and kick off his shoes. His posture is a little slouched, but he props one foot up on the coffee table, his legs spread a little, and straightens out his underwear a little so that the design isn’t bunched up.

He’s chosen a pair of bright red briefs with the shield symbol on the front and a cartoon Cap on the back. It’s the only pair of Captain America boxers that Bucky hasn’t worn yet, and Steve’s not sure at all if they look _cute_ , but they sure are small and tight.

Bucky calls from the hall, but Steve doesn’t answer, wanting Bucky to find him instead.

“You in here, S-- _Oh_. Look at you.” Bucky’s face is a picture; a lazy grin on his lips, such fondness in his eyes. 

“Welcome home.”

“And boy am I glad to be home,” Bucky says. He saunters over to the leather recliner that Steve’s lounging in and leans over for a kiss. It’s sweet but lingering, and at the end of Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s waist. Bucky leans over more, places his knee between Steve’s on the chair so that he has to brace his weight on the chair by Steve’s head for balance. “You finally wore ‘em.”

“Seems so.”

Bucky trails his finger down Steve’s abs, over the line of hair and then rubs a finger tip over the waistband.

“I changed my mind,” Bucky says as he leans in to kiss Steve again.

“You did?”

“Yeah. They’re not cute.” He punctuates it with another kiss. “They’re hot.”

Steve feels hot under Bucky’s gaze, his skin tingling, prickling with anticipation. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Bucky moves so that his knees bracket Steve’s legs instead, and Steve shifts so that they both fit on the chair together, Bucky in Steve’s lap.

There’s something amazing about being almost naked under a fully clothed Bucky and knowing that he’s got Bucky in the palm of his hand - though not literally. Yet. 

He curls his hand to the back of Bucky’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him again. Bucky’s mouth opens instantly, so compliant, his tongue so wicked when it licks into Steve’s mouth. The kiss is so dirty, and though Steve is barely dressed he’s starting to feel overheated. He threads his hand into Bucky’s hair, and fits the other to Bucky’s chest, hot and solid under his fingers.

Bucky’s voice is deep and low, and he almost sounds like he’s muttering to himself when he says, “Look at this. The shield is all distorted. Looks good. You know how much I love your shield.” And with that Bucky ducks his head and presses a kiss to the head of Steve dick through his underwear.

Steve bites his lip and lets out a little moan. His hips jerk up just as Bucky presses another kiss, this time to Steve’s hip, then the top of his thigh.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky says again. “I was so wrong. So hot.”

He kisses a circle around the shield symbol again, mouthing at Steve’s cock through the cotton, and Steve almost wants to kick himself that his own reluctance to wear stupid comedy underwear has delayed this; he could have been getting a top-notch blowjob from Bucky like this weeks ago.

Steve’s just closing his eyes, ready to enjoy what’s coming, when Bucky moves his mouth from Steve’s cock to his hip and then his flat stomach. He moves back up to kiss Steve on the mouth, deep, sucking kisses that take Steve’s breath away. Then Bucky’s getting up and taking Steve by the hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Before Bucky gets to push Steve down to the bed, he twirls him around to get a good look, his eyes skimming over every muscle and curve of Steve’s body. Steve knows he’s in good shape but he feels that much fitter just from the way Bucky looks at him.

“Oh,” Bucky says. “I didn’t even see the back. Jesus, Stevie.” Bucky softly runs his palm over Steve’s ass, over the curves of both cheeks and squeezes. “Lie face down on the bed. I gotta get a good look at these.”

Steve swallows and he nearly swallows his tongue in the process. Really, he had no idea his evening was going to be this good. He crawls onto the bed and lays down, face first. He feels the mattress shift as Bucky joins him, sitting on his thighs still fully clothed.

Bucky places a little kiss behind Steve’s ear and another on his shoulder blade, and the next place Steve feels his mouth is right on the cusp of the waistband. 

“Steve, this cartoon Cap does look kinda like you,” Bucky says, and then Bucky’s busy mouthing over Steve’s ass cheek where the picture is. “I mean, I like kissing your face, so it makes sense that I kiss this one, too,” he mutters.

But then instead of kissing that cartoon Captain America, Bucky pulls at the sides of Steve’s boxer-briefs, pulling them downwards.

Steve sucks in a breath and exhales a muffled moan as Bucky sinks his teeth into the flesh of his ass. Bucky spends a minute sucking a hickey right at the top of Steve’s ass, right where it will be visible to the world if his shirt rides up. He feels Bucky move down further then, pressing his forehead to Steve’s skin, rubbing the tip of his nose into the little dimples Steve knows he has right at the top of his backside.

And then, without warning, Bucky spreads Steve’s cheeks and his face is right in there. The first touch of Bucky’s tongue to Steve’s hole sends a jolt of pleasure and shock right through him and he jumps, making a little strangled sound. Bucky just pets his hip soothingly and goes again, using the tip of his tongue to circle over the pucker. 

Steve tries to keep still, and his hands clench the sheets under him with the force of not moving. He wants to push back against Bucky’s mouth, to feel more of the wet heat as Bucky surges his tongue forward. He also wants to hump the mattress under him, his dick hard and leaking, trapped between his body and the bed. But he does neither, just bunches the sheets in his fists and just lets the pleasured sounds tumble from his mouth instead.

Bucky’s hard at it, licking in quick little flicks of his tongue and then long leisurely strokes. He kneads at Steve’s butt cheeks while he works, and the whole time he’s making these happy murmuring noises like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than eating Steve’s ass.

Just when Steve thinks he’s losing his mind, Bucky pulls back and tells him to flip over. Bucky doesn’t waste any time, he simply wraps his hand around Steve’s dick and closes mouth over the head. Steve groans, because _God!_ He puts his hands on Bucky’s head, threads them into the dark hair, and feels as Bucky begins to bob up and down.

And Bucky’s so good at this - he always is. His mouth is gloriously tight around Steve, the wet heat and perfect pressure is pure heaven and Steve surrenders to it. His head is swimming and he can’t think of anything but the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on him, his hands in Bucky’s hair, the gorgeous, turned on sounds Bucky’s making around his dick. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. 

Steve comes, his body close to convulsing with pleasure, and Bucky doesn’t pull off. He swallows Steve down, sucking him and patting his hip soothingly until Steve’s head has stopped spinning. He looks at Bucky with half-closed eyes, and covers Bucky’s hand with his.

Bucky sits back on his heels. He’s still fully dressed, and he rucks up his shirt and then goes for his belt. Quick as a flash, he has his dick out and he’s jerking himself fast and hard, groaning and closing his eyes. His hand is a blur of silver as he works himself, getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

His hips move with his hand and Steve can’t take his eyes off him; so gorgeous, so lost in pleasure. Steve fits on hand to Bucky’s hip, the other covering Bucky’s metal hand just as Bucky tumbles over the edge and comes hard with his bottom lip between his teeth, groaning so beautifully.

Bucky collapses, breathless and grinning, ecstatic at his release. Steve pulls off his boxers the rest of the way and tosses them towards the hamper.

“Best idea, Stevie,” he says. “Knew they’d look good on you.”

Steve laughs, content and sated. He sits up to help Bucky remove the rest of his clothes, tossing his shirt across the room. Then Bucky lies back down, his back to Steve’s chest for some delicious spoon-cuddling. He kisses Bucky’s shoulder and rubs his face into the back of Bucky’s head, smelling his hair and breathing him in.

“So, Rogers,” Bucky starts, “imagine if you you’d been less stubborn and worn those undies sooner.”

Steve laughs and bites Bucky’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t push it, Barnes.” He smoothes his hand down Bucky’s arm and then his waist and hip. He knows he could be opening a ridiculous can or worms, but he asks, “So what’s you next project? Ironman socks?”

Bucky giggles and Steve’s heart swells up.

“Not Ironman socks, no.” He tugs Steve’s arm tighter around him, pulls it up to his mouth to kiss Steve’s knuckles. “But I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Steve asks, because he knows that tone.

“I might try going commando for a while.”

Steve laughs hard, and he knows there’s more to Bucky’s thought.

“You know,” Bucky continues, “Until you do.” 

Steve holds him tighter and laughs again. The thought of Bucky running around with no underwear is a nice one - Steve might wait a while before he gives in on that one.


End file.
